dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Bum
Perfil thumb|273px *'Nombre:' 김범 / Kim Bum *'Nombre real: '김상범 / Kim Sang Bum *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante y Modelo *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 7 Julio de 1989 (22 años) *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Tipo de Sangre: '''A *'Altura:' 1.81 cm *'Peso:' 66kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Agencia': Kingkong Entertaimentla misma que Park Min Young *'Familia': Hermana y hermano menor, Prima/cantante Jini *'Lema de vida:' "Es posible que pierda una vez, pero no perder de nuevo." Minibiografia Kim Bum es un actor y cantante poseedor de una hermosa sonrisa muy especial, nacido en Corea del Sur el 7 de julio de 1989. Ha participado en diversos dramas, entre ellos, Boys Before Flowers el remake coreano del famoso manga Hana Yori Dango, donde realiza el papel de uno de los F4 llamado So Yi Jung y Dream, drama en el cual hace el papel un joven desadaptado que es descubierto por un representante de deportistas que lo ayudara a realizar su sueño de convertirse en un gran boxeador. Tiene a sus padres, un hermano menor, una hermana menor y su prima que es la cantante Jini. Estudió en la universidad de Jungang en el departamento de Cine y Teatro. Debido a la popularidad que tiene el dorama de Boys Before Flowers en Filipinas y otros países de Asia, él, junto al actor Yoon Sang Hyun, son los nuevos embajadores de la publicidad en dicho países. Dramas *Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (2011) *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) *The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (MBC, 2010) *Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (Reality 2009) *Anycall Haptic Mission (Reality 2009) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) ''cameo * Dream (SBS, 2009) * Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) * East of Eden (MBC, 2008) * Unstoppable High Kick (MBC, 2006) * Outrageous Women (MBC, 2006) Películas * Kyeolhunhago Sipeun Yeoja (2009) * Emergency (2009) * 71 (2009) *Gosa/The Story (2008) *I Like It Hot (2008) *Death Bell (2008) Anuncios *2011 Ringpang Doughnut *2010 Edwin *Bon.I.F (2009, con Kim So Eun) *AnyCall Bodyguard mobile phone (con Kim So Eun) *Maxim Coffee (2009, con Seo Woo) *Samsung Anycall: Haptic Pop (2009, con Kim Joon y Kim Hyun Joong) *Hanbul Cosmetics (2009) *T.I For Men (2009) *LG Telecom: Teenring (2009, con Lee Min Ho y Koo Hye Sun) *Spris (2009, con Go Ah Ra) *KTF SHOW: Show AsianLoad Game (2008, con Shim Eun Kyung) *Ottogi Ramyeon (2007) *Jindo P.S.1 (2007) *Crown Vic: Big Pie (2007, con Kim Hye Sung & Park Min Young) *KTF (2006) Curiosidades *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor , prima/cantante Jini. *'Idiomas:' Coreano e Inglés *'Educación:' Escuela Superior Kyungbock, Universidad Chung-Ang (Departamento de Cine y Teatro) *'Fama : '''Reconocido como miembro F4 de el famoso drama coreano Boys Before Flowers. *'Antigua Agencia:' EYAGI Entertainment *Posee una sonrisa angelical y una cara de niño inocente lo que hizo que muchas chicas lo adoraran en el drama Boys Before Flowers en su papel de Playboy. *Kim Bum está preparando nuevo drama. Se emitirá por el canal por cable jTBC, y llevará por título algo así como “Bbadam Bbadam“, que es una especie de onomatopeya para el sonido del latido cardiaco. Esperaremos por el título en inglés, pero parece que será algo así como “The sound of his and her heartbeats“. Premios *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Actor Revelacion (Dream) *'2008 Korean Drama Festival:' Netizen Premio a la Popularidad *'2010 Barbie & Ken Awards''' Enlaces *http://www.kingkongent.com/main.htm *Sitio Oficial (Agencia) *Sitio Oficial (Japón) *Cyworld Página Personal (Cyworld) *Perfil (empas) *Hancinema *Ficha Asia-Team *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial Galeria 785fa0192700027542a9ad641.jpg Kim Bum korean actor.jpg lg13.jpg URI-KIM-BUM-kim-bum-7150075-384-384.jpg 1e7e46aa81d0999ecb130c3b.jpg kim-bum.jpg kim bum .jpg ....jpg kim-bum-903100081.jpg kim-bum-903100061.jpg lg1.jpg kim-bum_vogue-girlx.jpg kim-bum_vogue-girl1c.jpg kim-bum_vogue-girl2c.jpg kim-bum_vogue-girl3c.jpg swxw5uc.png 54628861201003191942534190237483299_000.jpg 54628861201003191942534190237483299_001.jpg 54628861201003192016022292280741442_000.jpg 54628861201003192142544131452502355_000.jpg haru-201009221.jpg kimbumv.jpg 1115044031491 (1).jpg 030348 (1).jpg donga (1).jpg miss_a_kim_bum_9.jpg miss_a_kim_bum_6.jpg kim-bumh.jpg 20110117_voguegirl_1.jpg kim bummmm.jpg ae1001e9e49ba776b80e2d801.jpg kim_bum_hairstyles_01.jpg 3788561806_dafb869598.jpg c0e69d472f33db32bd4dd1f5e675ddd6.jpg fd.jpg file_down2.jpg ha11f.jpg ha11f-Copy.jpg Kim_Bum_Wallpapers_iloveyou_(28).jpg kimbum2.jpg kimbum3.png kimbum4.jpg kimbum9.jpg kimbum14.jpg kimbum16.jpg kimbum-0316-1-small.jpg kim-bum-a-300x225.jpg s2i_1.jpg s8_1.jpg s-Copy.jpg sfall01s.jpg sfall02s.jpg sfall03s.jpg sfall04s.jpg sfall05s.jpg sfall06s.jpg swon24.jpg KIM BUM 9.jpg KIM BUM 10.JPG KIM BUM 11.jpg d7cd5289674f06b74b603b403d5cc25d.jpg Kim Bum (김범) Fashion Photoshoot.jpg kim-bum-a.jpg KIM BUM 14.jpg KIM BUM 16.jpg KIM BUM 20.jpg KIM BUM 23.jpg kimbum 15.jpg KimBum 16.png KimBum 18.jpg kim-bum 22.jpg 168296 111547822254154 100001968110731 96839 1502900 n.jpg 4176_1143069103184_1421174765_30383199_352519_n.jpg 2bb39fc1a5e13755d1462f662c7e54641244520213_full.jpg 8957a2a671733babc7e0d732296bdacd1243180191_full.jpg 09053110.jpg imagessbdfrngf.jpg Kim-bumh.jpg Kim-Beom.jpg 263579_196241333757887_168685386513482_464292_165574_n.jpg kim-bum-korean-actor-mundo-fama.jpg kim-bum-12.jpg 10247683.jpg kim-bum-actor-mundo-fama.jpg 2nh1ft0.jpg wall5_2.jpg kb8.jpg kim-bum1_1_.jpg 251761_10150260162168367_519998366_7948671_6787550_n.jpg C0e69d472f33db32bd4dd1f5e675ddd6.jpg KIM BUM 10.JPG Categoría:KActor Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo